TXC  Beach Fun
by ThomasElias
Summary: Another story of Tails and Cosmo I came up with. Tails and Cosmo having some fun on the beach. Contains Mature sextual content. !


It was a beautiful summer day; the sun was shining, not a cloud near or far in the sky; it was a perfect opportunity to have some fun on the beach. And that's exactly what Sonic and his friends decided to do. They got their bathing suits, beach balls and what not and headed out to the sandy beach near Tails' workshop. Sonic, Tails, Cosmo, Amy and Cream all hoped to have a fun and enjoyable time. Tho for Sonic, it was a different story..

"Come on in Sonic, the water's great!" yelled Tails from the water to his best friend.

"No thanks Tails you know how I feel about being in water. I'll rather set up the grill and prep us some snacks," the blue hedgehog said and started to fiddle with the grill they brought with them," But you guys just enjoy yourselves.

"Okay, but you don't know what you're missing." the young fox replied and headed further into the sea. He swam only for a minute or so when he heard Cosmo asking him something, so he headed back to the shore.

"You asked for something Cosmo?" he asked as he stepped out of the water dripping wet.

"Yeah Tails, could you rub some suntan oil on my back where I can't reach it?" the young seedrian girl asked as she was laying on her stomach.

"Sure Cosmo." he said happily as he took the suntan bottle from her. He was always happy to help her if he could, and this was no exception...but now he felt something else too, as he looked on her almost nude body; she was only wearing a green bikini top and bottom and sandals, otherwise she was completely naked. He was feeling something new to him but couldn't tell what...

"Tails, are you gonna use that oil or not?" Cosmo joked with him.

"Uh, sure Cosmo." Tails said as he tried to forget about the weird feeling. He poured some oil on her back and worked it gently into her smooth skin with his paws. But now that he was touching Cosmo's body, the feeling grew stronger in him, and also started to feel something at his crotch. As he was rubbing Cosmo's back he looked at his crotch and saw he was getting an erection. He was very shocked and didn't want anybody to see it, so after he finished Cosmo's back, he ran to the surfboard he brought with him and picked it up to cover his erection without drawing any attention.

"Is that another one of your inventions Tails?" Cosmo asked pointing at the board in Tails' hands.

"This? Hehe, no it's just an ordinary surfboard," Tails answered, trying to behave normal," They use it for a kind of sport here on Earth. I'll show you." and with that he ran to the sea with the board, happy that this way Cosmo can't see his erection and also because surfing attracted his thoughts from the whole finical topic. He got on the board and waited for an appropriate wave to come. When he saw one he turned the board into direction and stood up on it, riding the wave under him. It wasn't his first time doing this, he went surfing on the beach every once in a while to take a break from working on his gadgets and inventions, and by now he was pretty good at it. He kept his balance, riding the wave all the way till he approached the shore where Cosmo was watching him.

"Wow, Tails, I never knew you were so good at this kind of stuff too." she said smiling at him.

"Hehe, well I can't be always tinkering in my workshop can I?" Tails joked.

"True," Cosmo giggled, "Can you teach me to surf too?"

"I can try." he offered with his humble smile.

"Thanks Tails, you're so kind." she said as she gave Tails a surprise kiss on his cheek.

"Anything for you Cosmo," he blushed, "Well then, let's get started shall we? Come on in the water and I'll show you how to get on the board."

Tails showed her the best way to stand up on the board. It looked so simple when he did it, but every time Cosmo tried it she always fell into the water next to Tails. Tails couldn't help but laugh at her as she tried to keep her balance yet still fell off the board. She found it a bit annoying at first, but soon laughed with Tails on the whole thing.

"Alright you smarty fox," she laughed, "then why don't you try to help me keep my balance on the board?"

"Okay." he giggled and let Cosmo get on the board in the starting pose, then got on it himself and stood up easily, "Alright, it's your turn Cosmo." he said to her as she slowly tried to also stand up, "Slowly, careful," he said as he put his paws on her waist to help and show her the correct way, "That's it...almost got it...there we go." he said when she was finally standing, "You did it Cosmo!" he congratulated as he slowly let go of her waist. But Cosmo grabbed his paws and put them back on her waist, pulling him closer till his head was next to her.

"I had the best teacher." she said quietly, her blue eyes looking into his.

"Uh, hehe, it was nothing, Cosmo.." Tails mumbled blushing red. He was glad he could please Cosmo, but now that he was so close to her, he could feel that weird feeling again...and he was also having an erection again...as it got bigger and bigger it was almost touching Cosmo's thigh. He was freaked out what would Cosmo think about him if she noticed it, so he suddenly let go of her and jumped in the water.

"I uh, gotta go put sun tan on my fur, since I forgot to do it...be back in a bit.." and with that he swam off to the shore, leaving Cosmo there.

"But Tails didn't you...didn't you say you don't like sun tan on your fur?" she mumbled the end of the sentence and decided to follow Tails.

Tails, after he reached the shore, tried to avoid the others and headed to a little nearby hill, stopped behind it and looked at his erection.

"Aw man, just when we were having such a good time this had to happen." the young fox said to himself. Not having a better idea he just stood there and decided to wait till his erection goes down. But before this could happen he heard somebody approaching and quickly hide his penis with his tails.

"Tails? he heard Cosmo's voice-Are you here?" she asked, then showed up from behind the hill.

"Uh...yeah." he answered, facing that there was no point in trying to run away now.

"Is there something wrong Tails? I thought you said back at your workshop you don't like suntan on your fur."

"Um, well, I..." Tails mumbled while blushing, thinking what to say, but then Cosmo noticed that his tails are covering his crotch.

"Are you hiding something or why are your tails like that?" she asked, confusing Tails even more.

"It's n-nothing Cosmo..."

"Tails, whatever is bothering you can tell me. Maybe I can help." she said with an ensuring smile.

"T-thanks Cosmo, b-but it's okay.."

"Are you sure?" she asked walking toward him and stopping in front of him, "Just let me see what's wrong." she said as she put her hand on his tails and gently pulled them from his crotch, revealing his erection, "Oh.."

"I...uh...sorry Cosmo, but I couldn't help it...I had this weird feeling whenever I touched you and..."

"Shhh, it's okay Tails," she interrupted him, "there's nothing wrong about it. This just proves how much you really love me."

"R-really?"

"Yes Tails. Did Amy or Cream make you feel like this?"

"No, only you Cosmo."

"See Tails? Then it's a feeling you have only towards me."

"Y-yeah, I guess you're right Cosmo..." he said, finally starting to calm down a little. But then Cosmo placed her hand on his member and started to gently stroke it, making him more nervous than he was before, "Cosmo, what are you...?"

"Shhh..." Cosmo hushed, "Like I said there's nothing wrong about this since it's just a sign how much you really love me." she said softly as she slowly stroked his penis. "I just want you to know that I love you just as much."

"Y-you do?"

"Yes. And I want to prove this to you." she said with her sweet tone as she went on her knees.

"What do you...oh!" Tails gasped as Cosmo put his penis in her mouth and started to slowly bob her head while sucking on it.

"Oh...Cosmo...that feels so...good..." Tails whimpered.

Cosmo kept going, sucking his shaft deeper and deeper in her mouth, slowly increasing the pace. Tails started to moan and sweat, looking down at his love pleasing him as she never did before, introducing this new sensational feeling to him. He never had these kind of fantasies about her, but seeing Cosmo in front of him on her knees looking up at him now, he couldn't help himself any longer...he kneeled down next to her and kissed her on the lips, embracing her tightly. After a long and emotional kiss, he looked deep into her eyes and whispered to her:

"I love you so much Cosmo...I did from the first second I saw you, and now I'm gonna prove it too."

"Oh Tails.." she whimpered as Tails leaned forward to reach her breasts. He gently pulled her bikini top aside to reveal her shapely small breasts and softly kissed them, one after the other. Cosmo gently moaned, arching back from the pleasure Tails was giving her. He held her breasts in his paws, playing a little with them before releasing them and reaching for her most intimate place, "Yes Tails...right there.." she whispered as Tails reached under her bikini bottom and rubbed her pussy, "Oh, Tails...yes.." she gasped, then slowly pushed Tails to lay on his back. Before he could ask anything, she turned around and climbed on Tails' chest, facing his crotch and Tails' head facing her pussy, then started sucking his cock again. This turned on Tails even more, so he grabbed Cosmo's panties and pulled it aside, making her delicate pussy free for him to lick and eat out. Cosmo gasped and moaned from the pleasure he was giving her, making her suck his member even faster. Tails was getting very close to cumming, but he didn't want it to end yet, so he gently pushed Cosmo aside and turning her around, indicating her to place herself on his crotch. Cosmo got the idea and got on his crotch, pulling her panties aside while Tails placed his cock to her delicate opening. He slowly pushed it in, making Cosmo gasp from the new pleasure, then put his paws on her shapely ass and started to thrust it in her, slowly increasing the pace. Cosmo panted and moaned, placing her hands on Tails' shoulders and gazing into his sky-blue eyes while he was gazing into hers. Tails kept thrusting, but he was getting tired pretty soon so Cosmo took over, moving her body up and down on his shaft, up until only the tip was in and down till his whole shaft was in. They both sweat and panted heavily, but didn't stop for a second to rest. Cosmo kept bouncing on him with his hands on her ass, sometimes firmly gripping it, sometimes just resting it there or pulling her back on his member. Tails was getting close to bursting again, and he was just about to warn Cosmo about it when suddenly they heard footsteps coming to where they were. They immediately stopped, shocked that their friends would find them like this. Cosmo quickly pulled her bra back on her breasts and Tails pulled his hands away from her ass and had no choice but to try and hold his cum back, but that was all they could do before Amy and Cream showed up from behind the cover of the hill. As they saw them, Tails laying on the ground with Cosmo on him, they came to a sudden stop just staring at the two of them. There was an awkward moment of silence before Amy said the inevitable question:

"Um, what are you two doing?" she asked with suspicion.

Tails and Cosmo looked at each other. It looked like there's no way out of this mess and Tails felt that he can't hold it back any longer, but then he suddenly had an idea that might just save them.

"What does it look like we're doing? Having a tickle-fight! Right Cosmo?" he looked at Cosmo and winked which Amy and Cream couldn't see, right before he let his seed burst into Cosmo's pussy.

"Yeah," she looked back at Amy playing along, apparently not surprised or reacting of Tails cumming inside her, "Can't you tell a tickle-fight when you see one?"

"So is that why Cosmo is on you, Tails?" Cream asked.

"Well duh."

"And why are two sweating and panting so heavily?" asked Amy still suspiciously.

"You know how exhausting a tickle-fight can be? And it's summer after all, right?" Tails tried to convince Amy.

"Yeah, true...anyway we just came to tell you guys that Sonic finished the chili dogs, so come and get it while they're hot." Amy said.

"Okay, be right there, just let us catch our breath." Cosmo ensured them.

"Alright." Amy and Cream said as they turned around and went back to Sonic.

As soon as they were gone, Tails and Cosmo sighed from relief.

"That was too close. Quick thinking Tails."

"Guess I'm good with more than just machines." he joked panting while Cosmo lifted herself up from his cock, feeling Tails' seed dripping out from her pussy.

"I'm sorry about that Cosmo," Tails apologized, "I wanted to warn you just when they showed up and I couldn't hold it back."

"It's okay Tails, it wasn't your fault. And besides," she whispered in his ear, "If there's someone in this world I want to live this experience with, it's you." she said then kissed him on the lips.

"If you're happy then so am I," he whispered back, "But next time let's do it somewhere more private, like let's say...my workshop." he said jokingly, but with a smirk on his face.

"Fine with me." Cosmo laughed.


End file.
